Thankyou
by Princess Slytherin
Summary: Thankyou: A songfic... Thanks to Dido, great song ^_~ R/Herm, plz R/R!


Thankyou

A.N: Yea, this is a song fic. Please, R/R. There is a lot of R/herm in here! Thanks to Dido for putting out such a great album, and to Ms. Rowling for putting out such a great series.

Disclaimer: Ms Rowling, the goddess of literature, owns the characters and things that you recognise from the Harry Potter Series. Dido owns 'Thankyou' such a wonderful song! (and my favourite too!)

Dedicated to nikki - thanks for being a great friend.

Thankyou

'Man! Stupid, cheap alarm clock!' Hermione Granger, a 21 year old Aurora cried, looking at her watch whilst struggling to dress herself. She sighed. 

'Why on earth did I go out to a party last night?' she wondered out loud to no one in particular. She looked at her watch again. 

'Ah! Harry's Birthday! That's why I was out partying all night! MERLIN'S BEARD! How much did I drink last night? This is one major hangover!' she cried, holding her head in pain.

'Ah fuck! My tea's gone cold!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_My tea's gone cold,_

I'm wondering why,

I got out of bed at all,

The morning rain clouds up my window,

And I cant see at all,

And even if I could,

It'd all be grey…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione looked out the window, well at least she tried too. How she hated rainy days. It reminded her of her parent's deaths - Voldemort.

Then she saw a picture of Ron…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

But your picture on my wall,

It reminds me that its not so bad,

Its not so bad…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

She sighed and sat down on the couch and started to sip her tea - only to find it was still cold.

'Shit, shit, SHIT! I'm late! Jonathan's going to shoot me!' (an. Jonathan's her boss)

She grabbed her umbrella and stormed out the door, up the road to the portkey, as you can't apparate into the ministry building. She supposedly starts work at 9.00. It was now 9.18. She rushed to the portkey only to find that it had just left. She would have to wait another 10 minutes for the next one.

'In the name of Voldemort! If my day gets any worse I swear I will personally find every single death eater left on this earth and kill them!' Hermione screamed.

'you and me both, Herm!' said Harry, sneaking up behind her.

'Oh! Hi Harry. Happy Birthday - hey how did you manage to escape the killer hangover of a 21st?' asked Hermione.

'I didn't, but I'm used to it. Well I do hope I look a tad bit better than you do! I don't think your gonna last the day!' Harry retorted, with a sheepish smile on his face. Hermione just groaned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I drank too much last night,

Got bills to pay,

My head just feels in pain,

I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,

I'm late for work again,

And even if I'm there they'll all imply, 

That I might not last the day…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Harry walked in to the office. Hermione left the explaining to Harry, he always could get off - well he is The Harry Potter!

'Hey Gin!' Hermione called over to Ginny, Harry's fiancé. 'Got any Panadol?'

'Yup!' came the reply, as Ginny threw over two panadols. She was about to take them when she got a call.

'Hermione!' Called Hermione's secretary. 'Call for you!'

'Ok! Thanks Jan! I'll take it in here!' Retorted Hermione, walking over to the fireplace.

'Hey Baby!' Said the head in the fireplace.

'Ron! How are you? I miss you SO much!'

'I'm great! I have some good, no fantastic news!'

'What???'

'I'm coming home - tonight!' Exclaimed Ron. Hermione was ecstatic. Her long term Boyfriend was finally coming home from having to work in Australia for three months.

'That's fantastic!' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Then you call me and it's not so bad,

It's not so bad.

And I want to thank you

For giving me the best day of my life,

Oh just to be with you, 

Is having the best day of my life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Herm! Herm! Wake up! It's 5.30! We can go home!' exclaimed Harry

'Uh?! … … OH! Shit!!! I've got to get home!' Cried Hermione.

'Why such the rush?' 

'Ron' came the reply, as Hermione sprinted out the door.

'Herm! You forgot your stuff!' Screamed Harry as Hermione skidded back into the room. She collected her stuff and ran.

She got to the portkey.

'Three, two, one' she said to herself as she go lifted back to her street on the outskirts of London. It was pooring with rain. Hermione landed and stumbled, falling over the park bench stupidly placed there by the London City Council.

'Oh in the name of Merlin!' She cried, when she found she had crushed her umbrella by landing on it.

She walked home in the pooring rain. She got to her house and pushed the squeaky hinged door open to find Ron with his famous Weasley grin, holding out a towel.

'I saw you coming, sexy!' Ron said, winking.

'Thankyou' Hermione said, smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Push the door,

I'm home at last,

I'm soaking through and through,

And then you handed me a towel,

All I see is you,

And even if my house fell down now, 

I wouldn't have a clue,

Because your near me and,

I want to thankyou for giving me the best day of my life,

Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

'Thankyou' She said, smiling.

A.N/ I really hope you like it. The idea came at midnight a few days ago and I just had to write it up.

Plz, R/R and remember, flames are used to light my birthday cake!


End file.
